The Outcasts
by Manic Archmage
Summary: After living terrible and hurt filled lives, 5 Friends are sent to Equetria and given a chance for a better life, new friends, and even love.
1. Chapter 0: Intro

**Hello! This is my first story, so criticize all you want. Any and all suggestions are appreciated. But that's enough of that, so without further ado…**

**The Outcasts**

Introduction

The small town was quiet, odd, considering it was only 5:00 in the evening. 5 friends had just finished their days and were headed home. Home was less than a mile from where Eric was, in the old barn near the farm house. He had shaggy black hair and a scar curving right in between two steel-grey eyes, with his mouth set in its usual unemotional scowl. He was tall, tough and had enough muscles to punch a dent through a car door. The lack of emotion in most of his face was offset by eyes filled with a hatred for the world that had taken his parents. Just behind that cold hate was a deep longing sadness for the normal life his sister would never lead.

Sophie, Eric's little sister, was sitting in the house silently awaiting her brother's return. She was small, with wavy dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She was shy to say the least; she couldn't speak or look anyone directly in the eye after witnessing her parent's death 13 years ago, having gone into mental withdrawal. If she could speak, her voice would be light and have a soft southern accent to it, unlike her brother's deep baritone voice and thick cowboy accent.

Across town, at the public library, Eric's best friend, Dan, was just walking down the large library steps. He was skinny, simply put; no muscles or fat to speak of. His messy hair was almost bleached white, for some reason his hair didn't produce any pigment. Blue eyes so dark they almost seemed black peered out from round, wire-frame glasses. The large bags under said eyes were a testament of long hours spent studying, even though he had graduated college two years early. His mother never considered it to be enough, never thinking he was worth giving birth to, never even taking the time to say "I love you," to him.

Walking alongside him was one of his other friends, Isaac, who's brown hair and heavy accent betrayed his English origins. His guitar case was slung over his shoulder, being a musician capable of playing almost any conceivable instrument. He was relating his latest failure to secure a job for himself, a guitarist at a café. This was nothing new to him, every attempt at getting a functioning career, romantic relationship, or decent car was denied of him. May be if he was better at talking to people, he might have gotten all these things and more.

Directly across the street from them was the last our tragic heroes, Angel. Walking out of the very café Isaac had been thrown out of, holding her waitress's uniform and her ginger head low. She had been fired for making out with one of the other waitresses, but the other girl had gotten off scot-free by saying that Angel had "forced" her into the kiss. She didn't want to look up, knowing her friends would see her and attempt to comfort her. Rejection was nothing new to her; the only date she'd ever gotten was with a girl in college she had known who had lost a bet.

All of them as they went home, never realized that their live were about to take a drastic turn for the better.

End Chapter 0

**Well, how was it? Many of you may be asking "What does this have to do with My Little Pony?" Hehehe, you'll see…**


	2. Chapter 1: Death from the Skies

**So could you guess who is going to be in love with which of the mane 6? No? DID YOU READ THE FIRST CHAPTER? If not, dooooooooo eeeeeeeet. Well, enough of my outbursts, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**The Outcasts**

Chapter 1: Death from the Skies

There was a storm brewing overhead, but this storm was different from the ones Eric had seen in the past. For one thing, the clouds were purple. There was lightning come from the clouds, so he decided to get to the house as fast as possible so he wasn't the tallest thing in the vicinity. As he ran towards his home, however, he saw something that horrified him more than anything in the world. A lightning strike lit the house on fire.

"SOPHIE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

He ran as fast as he could, only one thought on his mind. Her. He shoulder checked the door, sending it slamming into the wall next to the door frame. He shouted her name constantly, finally finding her cowering in the corner of the living room. By this time the fire had reached the ground floor, and beams from the ceiling began to collapse. He held her tightly as he began to lead her out of the house. Just as they saw the open door, the main support beam of the house gave out. Eric felt his skin tense up, feeling almost as if his skin had turned into armor. This happened often, his body mimicking his mental preparation for the imminent pain. Just as the roof collapsed, his last thought was, _I couldn't save her…_

**_-+=/^\=+-_**

Just as this was happening, Angel walked towards Isaac's car, as he had agreed to drive her home. She kept wishing that God would strike her down right then and there. She had had enough of her life and wanted nothing more than for it to end. As if on cue, a lightning bolt struck the car, causing it to explode and kill Dan and Isaac instantly. The last thing to go through her mind as a hub cap was about to decapitate her was, _Ask and yey shall receive._

**_-+=/^\=+-_**

_I'm falling, _was the first thing Eric thought, _does that mean I'm still alive?_ He forced his eyes open when he heard a scream, a scream he hadn't heard in a long time, his SISTER's scream. She was making noise! That brief moment of joy ended when he saw what she was screaming about. They were thousands of feet in the air, falling at an alarmingly fast rate. He would have looked to see where she was, but he feared that if he turned his neck it would be snapped off. He felt his skin tense up again, only this time it felt more…real. Despite the peculiar sensation, he decided it didn't matter now; he was going to die, AGAIN. He closed his eyes, and slipped into unconsciousness.

End Chapter 1

**CLIFFHANGER! Actually they would be better off if they were hanging from a cliff, that way they could pull themselves up. Anywho, this is the last chapter without ponies. As Fluttershy would say, "yay." See ya next time! **


	3. Chapter 2: Wake Up Call

**Doctor: Clear! *Thump***

**Manic:*gasp*Thanks Doc. That's right everyone, I'm still alive! This will be the first chapter with ponies! Yay.**

**Well, there's no point in me keeping you any longer. TO THE STORY!**

**The Outcasts**

Chapter 2: Wake Up Call

**Dan's POV**

"Ugh," I groaned as I got up, "what just happened?" I looked around, trying to get my bearings. I was at the bottom of a large crater with a puddle of water at the bottom. I scratched my head with my hoof, wondering how I had gotten there. Wait… HOOF?! I looked at myself in the puddle. Somehow, I had been turned into a cartoonish pony. I still had white hair; or mane as it was, and a tail to match. My eyes were the same color, but they revealed my emotions much easier than my human eyes had, and my coat was black, just like the t-shirt I had been wearing. And somehow, my glasses had remained perched on my snout.

As I continued to look up and down my body, I saw that I was, to my great surprise, muscular. At least, I was now more lean than scrawny, or I could still be scrawny be pony standards. I also saw two things that both confused and fascinated me. Firstly, I saw a horn twisting forth from my forehead that had an odd, dark blue aura resonating from it. I was a unicorn! Secondly, printed on my flank, was a grey slash crossed with a barely visible black lightning bolt.

"Fascinating!" I exclaimed. At that moment, I heard a scream.

"What happened to me!?" someone yelled in an English accent. I scrambled out of the crater, not think as to how I already knew how to walk on all fours. I found I was in a forest clearing, next to four craters, not including the one I was in. I ran to the one the scream had come from. In it was a pegasus with a bright green coat and wings with a darker green mane and tail. On its flank was a musical staff with several notes on it.

"Isaac?" I said. The pegasus looked up, and sure enough it had Isaac's light green eyes.

"Oh god, a unicorn. What's next, a horse with a bloody candy floss mane?"(**Candy floss is England's version of cotton candy**) it said.

"Isaac it's me, Dan," I said with a smile. Isaac yelped and flew ten feet in the air, and stayed there, unconsciously flapping his wings and hovering.

"Dan? You got changed too? Please tell me you know what happened," He said, landing beside me.

"First tell me how you've only had wings for a few moments, yet already know how to fly and land with ease."

"What?" He said, "I was flying?" I nodded. "Cool!" I didn't get a chance to respond, because we heard a loud groan come from one of the other craters. As I walked over, Isaac flew alongside me, giddy as a school girl. When I peered down, I saw a huge beige pony with shaggy black mane and tale. This pony also had a tattoo of a kite shield on his flank. What was interesting is that he had no extras appendages at all, no wings or horn to speak of. His grey eyes suddenly snapped open as he whispered, "Sophie!" Eric, I guessed, launched himself over our heads and slammed into the ground behind us, causing it to splinter. _He's heavy, _I thought. He looked over his shoulder at us and his usually emotionless eyes widened.

"Ponies?" he said, confused.

"Eric, you may want to take a look at yourself before you get confused," I said.

"Dan?!" he exclaimed. What I said then sank in. He looked down at himself, and went through three emotions: Confusion, Fear, and Acceptance. Let's skip right to acceptance, shall we? "Well this is different," he said, then his eyes widened as though he just remember something. He rushed over to the hole closest to his and dove in. When we got to the hole; Eric was hefting an unconscious pure white unicorn with a silver star on her flank on his back. Isaac ran to the last crater and looked down.

"There's a red pegasus down here with a fireball stamped on her arse," He informed us. As he said this, a ball of flames flew out of the hole yelling, "What about my ass?!" _Aaaaand that would be Angel_, I thought. _But, how did she light on fire?_

The fire-ball dissipated to reveal an angry-looking pegasus mare, exactly as Isaac described, red mane, tail, and coat, almost all the same color, with her coat being slightly lighter. At this point Sophie had woken up. After Angel landed and I explained the situation, we tried to decide on our next move. Just then, however, we heard voices, and someone crashing through the trees.

**Twilight's POV**

**(An hour earlier)**

I was just learning a new teleportation spell when Fluttershy came barging in the door. Unusual, especially for her.

"Twilight!" she exclaimed, "I heard an explosion in the Everfree forest, and it nearly scared away all my animal friends, even Angel bunny."

"Did anything happen before it, something that might have caused the explosion?" I asked.

"Well, I thought I saw some shooting stars over the trees."

I nodded, "Right, go round up the girls and have them meet me outside Everfree."

**(Present)**

**Dan's POV**

Six mares came through the brush, two regular ponies, two unicorns, and two pegasi. The one in the middle, a purple unicorn with a pink stripe running through her mane, spoke first.

"Hello," she said, "my name is Twilight Sparkle." She then began to introduce all of her friends _Interesting_ I thought, _Their names seem to have to do with the tattoo on their flanks._ Eventually, she said, "So what are your names?"

Thinking quickly, I said, "I'm Shadow Shard, this is Iron Shield, that's his sister, Morningstar and that's Crescendo and Inferna," I flashed a smile and held out a hoof, "Pleased to meet you."

End Chapter 2

**Woot! Ponified and named! That's All for now. See you all next time! Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 3: Encounter

**Hello! From now on, the characters will be referred to by their pony names. And now that that's out of the way, ONWARD!**

**The Outcasts**

Chapter 3: Encounter

**Twilight's POV**

As Shadow Strike held out the hoof and I took it, shaking, I began to look at all the other ponies in his group. The one he called Iron Shield was looking at us with cold, hard eyes, almost as if he was looking right through us, into our souls. His sister, Morningstar, was hiding behind him, barely peeking out just so she could see us. I instantly thought of Fluttershy when I first saw her, and then I thought it odd that an earth pony had a unicorn for a sister. _If the Cakes can do it, so can their parents,_ I thought to myself. The green pegasus of to the side was obviously Crescendo, considering his cutie mark. He looked as though he was trying to back away, farther from the group. He obviously wasn't comfortable with pony interaction. The pegasus off to the side, Inferna, I think, was eyeing us with mild interest, but I saw her eyes constantly shifting back to Rainbow Dash.

Then I came back to Shadow Strike. He had an air of sophistication and intelligence about him that I seemed drawn to, for some reason. He looked at me with a small, warm smile on his lips, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. In his eyes I saw an intense sadness, but also a glimmer of fascination and curiosity that I had only ever seen once before, in my own eyes.

"Well," I said, letting go of his hoof, "Nice to meet you, but what are you doing in the middle of the Everfree Forest?" At this point I had completely forgotten about the reason we were in here in the first place.

"We're just passing through," he said, still smiling, but then his expression grew more serious, "Why, is it dangerous?"

"Well-," I never finished, because at that moment, a deafening roar ripped through the trees, and it sounded close by. "There's your answer," I said as a hydra emerged through the trees.

**Iron's POV**

A hydra. A #*&ing hydra. Next they'll be telling me there are manticores with wings. Well anyway, as it broke through the foliage, it let out another deafening roar.

"RUN!" I yelled. Almost everyone followed my command. Almost. So-er, Morningstar was frozen in place. "Come on, Star!" It was no use, she wasn't moving. There was no time to grab her and run, so I ran and positioned myself between her and the hydra, hoping to give her some time to run. The hydra raised a head to strike. I closed my eyes, my skin tightening, prepared for the inevitable pain of death.

It never came. I opened my eyes to see the hydra shaking one head in pain, and the others looking at me in confusion. I looked down at myself and gasped. My coat had turned brilliant silver, almost like an armor. That's when I realized that's exactly what it was. Grinning like a madman, I charged the beast, screaming bloody murder.

**Crescendo's POV**

As soon as I saw the hydra, I started flying away. I looked back to see the hydra rearing back to strike. Despite my cowardly nature, I had to help my friends. I was too late, but Iron's skin went silver, and the hydra's head bounced off him. As soon as it happened, he rushed forward and body checked the monster. I took this as my invitation to join the fight.

"It's now or never chums!" I yelled back at my friends, "Charge!"

Apparently, they followed, because Inferna began flying next to me, and I heard Shadow yell, "LEROY JENKINS!" Even Star came out of her trance and charged. I began weaving in and out between its heads, while Inferna lit on fire, still not questioning how, and slammed into its stomach, and Iron proceeded to beat the ever-living snot out the monster's upper torso.

I looked down for a moment to see a very unusual sight. Shadow, with his horn glowing blue, was slashing at the monster's legs. As I watched, the blades he was using seemed to appear from thin air, and disappear almost as soon as they passed through the hydra's knees. Looking closer, seemed to be made of pure shadow, leaving a trail of black smoke where they slashed. Either he hadn't acknowledged what he was doing or he had seen so much confusing stuff in one day that summoning blades of pure darkness didn't faze him, either way, the look on his face was deadly serious.

Apparently the hydra had seen me gawking and took it as an opening. It swung one of its heads at me and launched me, sending me flying into a tree. As I was about to hit the tree, I thought to myself _wow, two deaths in one day, I think that's a new record._ As I came into contact with the tree, I evaporated into a puff of white smoke.

**Morningstar's POV**

When I saw Crescendo turn into a puff of smoke, I thought I had officially lost my damn mind. When he reformed, looking just as surprised as I was, I was sure I had lost my mind. Looked at me and grinned, the charged the hydra, going smoke form as he did, blinding it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, we were winning! One of the hydra's massive heads turned to look at me, and reared back to strike. I screamed, and a beam of light shot out from the horn I had recently acquired and slammed into the hydra's face, sending it tumbling backwards. I didn't have to wonder how I did it, but I started to do it again, until I eventually got the monster to start rolling. After that happened, it just kept rolling. I saw my brother jump of its chest before it got too far.

"Yay, we won," I said weakly before I fainted, but not before I saw all the looks of shock on the others' faces when they heard me talk. I had a smile on my face as I hit the ground.

End Chapter 3

**God DAMN this took a long time to write! Whelp, hope you liked it. ReviewPlease! Ciao!**


End file.
